when you hurt, I hurt
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Brie Bella never imagined that Randy would get hurt during the main event of Money in the Bank, but when he does she just wants to be by his side. {Established Brie Bella/Randy Orton} {Fic Request for sandy505}


**Here is another fic request. This one is for sandy505. They wanted a Brie and Randy fic. I did struggle with this a bit, mainly because of Randy. I feel like I understand Brie well enough to write her, but Randy was very tricky. I hope this is what you wanted.  
I apologize for all and any grammatical mistakes or any mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Brie and Nikki were sitting backstage watching the main event of the Money in the Bank pay-per-view. The show had been great so far, but the Bella twins were looking forward to the main event because it was a ladder match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and both women's boyfriends were in the match.

"God, John, looks so good tonight," Nikki practically moaned as she watched John make his way to the ring.

"Jesus, Nicole, do I need to hose you down?" Brie asked as she shoved playfully at Nikki's shoulder. Nikki laughed as she shoved Brie back.

"You're just jealous because my man is walking out the new champion," Nikki taunted as she turned back towards the monitor that was in front of them.

"In your dreams, Nikki," Brie challenged, "Randy is walking out the new champion." Both women continued to tease each other as they watched the match begin. The match was getting intense quick. Both women were on the edge of their seats as they watched the action. Brie cringed slightly when she saw a ladder hit Randy in the head. The twins sat there both completely engrossed with the action, but Brie's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she studied the screen.

"Where's Randy?" Brie voiced what she was thinking not really expecting an answer. Nikki glanced over at her twin then back at the screen. She surveyed what was going on and realized that she also didn't see Randy.

"I don't know," Nikki said as she felt Brie grab her hand. She looked at her sister to see worry clearly on her face.

"What if he's hurt," Brie said worriedly.

"I'm sure, he's fine, Brie," Nikki soothed her sister, but Brie wasn't listening. She was still watching the monitor intently hoping to see some sign of her boyfriend. Brie let out a sigh of relief as the camera panned over to show Randy with a ref, but that relief quickly was replaced with concern as she saw the ref applying a towel to the top of Randy's head.

"He's hurt," Brie stated as she stood.

"Brie, where are you going?" Nikki called as she chased after her sister.

"To check on Randy," Brie hollered back as she continued to race through the arena.

"You can't go out there, Brianna," Nikki told her as she finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand. Brie tried to shake Nikki off, but Nikki wasn't having any of that.

"Let me go, Nicole," Brie ordered, but Nikki refused to release her.

"You know as well as I do, that we have to wait until the match finishes before you can go check on him," Nikki said trying to reason with her emotional sister. Brie tried again to escape her sister's grasp, but to no avail. Brie sighed as her shoulders slumped. She knew Nikki was right, but she hated not being able to check on Randy to make sure herself that he was okay. Nikki let go of Brie and wrapped her arms around her sister. The two stood there for a few seconds, Nikki comforting Brie.

"God, it's so weird when we hug. Why is that?" Brie pointed out as she stepped out of her sister's embrace. Nikki laughed at her words and shrugged.

"I don't know," Nikki chuckled as the twins linked arms and headed back to where they had been only moments before.

**OoOoOoOo**

Brie was racing towards the trainer's room to check on Randy. The match was over and John had won. The rest of the match Brie's concern for Randy had grown and she about bolted again when the match was almost over and Randy's face was covered with blood. After the match Nikki had offered to go with Brie to check on Randy, but Brie had told Nikki that she should go find John and celebrate with him. She assured Nikki that she would let her know how Randy was doing. Brie entered the trainer's room not bothering to knock. Randy was lying down on one of the beds and the doctors were working on his head.

"Is he okay?" Brie asked as she made her way over to where Randy was lying.

"I'm fine, babe," Randy told her as he lifted his hand. Without another word Brie came to stand beside his bed and grabbed his hand. Brie watched as the doctor's finished patching him up.

"Okay, you're all done," Randy sat up slowly and grabbed onto Brie for support.

"Are you okay?" Brie asked concerned.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Randy told her as he stood up, "How many staples, doc?"

"12," the doctor replied as they cleaned up where Randy had been laying.

"12?" Brie asked shocked that Randy's wound was that bad.

"Okay," Randy said as he grabbed Brie's hand and started to walk out of the room. They walked in silence as they made their way to the locker room so that Randy could get changed.

"Wait here for a sec," Randy told Brie as he entered the locker room. Brie leaned against the wall across from the locker room door and texted Nikki. **He's fine. Needed 12 staples, though**, Brie sent the text and leaned her head against the wall. She hated seeing him in pain especially considering she knew he would brush it off and ask her to not make a big deal out of it. Her phone chimed and she looked down at it to open the text. **Shit, 12? Tell him to take it easy and if he doesn't I'll kick his ass**, Brie smiled down at her sister's message. She loved that Randy and Nikki got along so well. They both had the same sense of humor and were both extremely blunt that sometimes John and Brie were just left shaking their heads at their antics.

"Is that Nikki?" Brie looked up to see Randy dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with his bag slung over his shoulder and a bag rolling behind him.

"You're ready already?" Brie asked surprised. She had thought that she would have to wait longer for him.

"Yeah, I didn't want to keep you waiting," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started to head out of the arena. Brie nodded her head in understanding at his answer. Randy hated leaving people waiting especially Brie.

"To answer your question, yes that was Nikki," Brie informed him as they exited the building and made their way to Randy's bus.

"What she'd want?" Randy asked as they got on the bus and he dropped his bag on the chair to his right.

"I just told her how you were and she told me to tell you to take it easy or she'll kick your ass," Brie relayed Nikki's message with a smirk. Randy chuckled at Nikki warning.

"Your sister is crazy," Randy told Brie as he started to head to the back of the bus. Brie followed him, her smirk growing. Randy always said that Nikki was crazy and sometimes even referred to Nikki as the crazy twin, which Nikki didn't like at all.

"You know if you keep calling her crazy she's going knock you out one of these days," Brie warned him as he took his shirt off. He tossed the shirt on the bed before collapsing on top of it. Brie walked over to the bed and climbed on next to him.

"How's your head?" Brie asked as her hands gently danced across his chest.

"Fine," Randy answered as he intertwined his hand with Brie's, "I just have a headache."

"What happened out there?" Brie questioned him wanting to know how he had gotten busted open.

"I didn't realize that the ladder was still falling when I fell off of it. So, I wasn't prepared to shield my head and it got me," Randy explained as he rubbed Brie's back.

"No concussion?" Brie whispered as she lay with Randy and listened to the sound of his heart.

"No concussion," Randy assured her. He knew that Brie was always worried about him when he was in the ring, just like he was whenever he watched her in the ring. Both were very protective of the other and the thought of either being hurt wasn't a thought that they entertained a lot, but tonight had brought out the protective side of Brie in full force.

"I heard while I was making my way to the trainer's room that you tried to run out to the ring during the match, but Nik stopped you," Randy started as he looked down at Brie, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, I did" Brie replied as she looked up at him, "I was worried and lost my head for a second, but Nikki brought me back to reality. Why? Does that bother you?"

"No. I just find it cute that you were willing to go out there and check on me," Randy observed as he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Brie's lips.

"I'd do anything for you," Brie murmured against his lips.

"I know," Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Same here." They laid there for awhile just feeling content being in each other's arms before Randy started to sit up.

"I better go see if were ready to go," Randy explained as he got off the bed. Brie halted his movements by grabbing his hand. Randy looked down at Brie with questioning eyes.

"I love you," Brie proclaimed as she squeezed his hand. Randy smiled at her words before leaning down and placing another kiss on her lips. This one was a little more intense than their previous one. Both pulled away feeling slightly breathless.

"I love you, too," Randy sighed against Brie's lips before placing another quick peck on her lips and exiting the room. Brie sighed contently as she fell back onto the bed. She couldn't be happier. They had had a successful pay-per-view and her boyfriend had been apart of a great main event match. Sure, he hadn't won and he got hurt, but he wasn't hurt that bad and he was going to be fine. Brie closed her eyes and stretched. Besides her job, Brie knew that all she would need to be happy in life was her sister and Randy. As long as she had both of them by her side she knew she could do anything and nothing could bring her down.

**I hope this wasn't too short for you and that you enjoyed it, sandy505.  
So, I have one more fic request that I'm working on that hopefully will be up soon and then after that I'm working on two more Baybrose fics. So, you have all that to look forward to.  
Please review and let me know what you thought.  
~Brittany~**


End file.
